jenov's son
by wingedakatsukinaruto
Summary: Naruto the only uzumaki ever  he has been keepig secrets  from the leaf it is no1 the chunin exams  and the wil b e reveled darknaruto sephirothxanko
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything used in this **

**AN I am working on making updates for my story's please bear with me AN**

**jenova's son ****chapter 1 The fury of naruto **

There is a great mystery surrounding the uzumaki's like how come kushina and naruto were the

only two. The boy Known as naruto uzumaki was hated and beaten on a regular basis he grew more vengeful by each passing stare and each deed done to him . The comments got him more angry by each time he heard one of the following dead last or things like demon child that pissed him off. The chunin exams were in the second phase and the preliminary round began.

_**N**aruto** u**zumaki vs **k**iba ** i**nuzuka _

" Hey boy we have an easy fight we have the dead last loser."said kiba The idiot known as kiba pissed off one of the most powerful genin's in the ninja world.

"Can I speak to the hokage I have a request for this match ." said naruto

"What is your request naruto?asked the hokage

"I would like you to remove the seals on me preventing me from my true potential ."said naruto which shocked everyone.

"Who put them on you ?"asked the hokage he was angry that some on did such a thing naruto whispered "danzo and root the did it when I was six."

" I know how to unseal them I need your permission to do so that's all. It will be broken for ever ."said naruto The boy poured some chakra all over his body and he glowed a bright red .

"Now** n**aruto vs **k**iba begin."said the procter

"So loser what was that about?"asked kiba this pissed naruto off

"Well kiba I am not telling you or anyone else until the time is right ."said naruto

The blond haired boy punched kiba in the gut and elbowed him at the back of the head .(think bakuya from bleach when he first meet ichigo)

"Winner naruto uzumaki."said hayate

The blonde boy walk back up to his team the rookie nine they looked at naruto and they wanted answers .

"You guys want answers ."said naruto they all nodded

" That would help brat ."said anko

"Well the story began when I was born okay before I begin tell me what do you know aboutthe kyuubi."said naruto

"The fourth killed the demon by sacrificing himself "said sakura

"That is complete and utter bullshit for reason one the kyuubi is not a demon it is a really powerful spirit which means it can not be killed and reason two he could not kill the kyuubi but instead he did some thing else and I forgave my father for it long ago."said naruto

"So how you found out naruto ."said kakashi

"There is two blonde haired men in konoha the forth and inochi I am not his son and take away the whisker marks who do I look like ."said naruto the other were shocked and in awe

"Why didn't you tell us ."said sakura

"The reason why is because I am going to kill a certain someone that plan on invading the leaf and anko will be very happy to see this person dead."said naruto and the jonin were bug eyed when they heard this.

Later on in the hokage's office

The hokage the frail god of the shinobi hizuren sarutobi has seen alot of things but what he n never hoped to see was his own council betraying his trust but he did expect it .

"So naruto what are you going to do now ?"asked the hokage

"Kill orchimaru and then every son of bitch whom treated me like shit starting with the council danzo and the elders then whom knows depends really on the mood ."said naruto and the blond walked out of the office and the hokage was in a mood of understanding .

"Stay away from naruto and do not interfere with his mission to do so will be and act of treason." said the hokage and the A.N.B.U . sent the orders to all shinobi .

**IN THE TRANING GROUNDS **

The blond haired boy was practising his word play and speed along with new summoning he found a way to summon kyuubi. His strength and speed were better than any shinobi even the sannin's looked like genin compared to him. The boys sword was a long masamune blade he used this blade for practice his real blade was being made by his older brother.

" That will be good for starters ."said the blond

"WHAT THAT WAS ONLY THE START ?"said jiraya and tsunade was thinking 'who is this kid'

"Who the hell are you now tell me before I get annoyed ."said naruto in a emotionless tone

"Dude we were just interested that's all ."said a nervous jiraya

"Then do me this favour do not tell anyone I do not trust the leaf as I would like to."said naruto

"Why don't you trust them?"asked tsunade

"let introduce my self naruto uzumaki namikazi the demon child and so much more."said naruto in an angry tone

"I do not blame him but I do blame the village for not honouring his last wish, that is the reason why I can not stand and see those idiots ruining his name by doing so."said naruto

"I agree and I would like to say it is nice to meet my grandson."said tsunade

" Thanks grandma I would like to say it is also nice to meet you and I would like for you to do nothing to the leaf. I have already been told by someone that they will take care of the ignorant assholes ."said naruto

"I will do as you say for now."said tsunade

"So why are you after orchimaru ?asked jiraya this got tsunade's attention

"He weakened my father right before the sealing he could have been alive if it wasn't for him ."said naruto the boys eyes glowed white and said "I will kill him by any means got it so do not interfere."

"So that's why you want to kill the snake little brother."said sephiroth as naruto gave him his blade back and sephiroth handed naruto two swords with a fox designed sheath's.

"Yes big brother he killed my father and if you help me I will get you the icha icha series ."said naruto

"Deal but you deal with the council and mother wishes to see you ."said sephiroth

"here." said jiraya giving sephiroth the whole series of icha icha paradise

The one winged angel smiled and said "I will kill orchimaru."

**With jenova **

The white haired woman with light blue skin was meeting her son naruto the blond haired boy walked up to his mother and said "hello mother"

"how has been in the leaf ?"said jenova naruto had a sad mile and said "look in my memory's please"

The woman did so and she was furious and ready for blood then she looked at her son and she said "I will deal with the council no getting your hand dirty unless it is sasuke you are going to kill."

"Yes mother and how has everything been in the mist village ?"asked naruto

"Being mizukage sucks I hate paper work."said jenova pouting like a cat

"Mom try shadow clones it helps you know think about it ."said naruto and jenova cried for joy

AN did not see that coming jenova a kage and Naruto's mother. What happens next hm lets just wait and see.

Pairing for sephiroth is sephiroth and anko

for naruto it is up to you

should zabuza and haku be alive yes or no


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own anything used **

**chapter 2 the mist enters **

The mizukage was nearing the gate with her two bodyguards zabuza and haku the two had been aware of naruto being jenova's son and the leaf was in for a surprise . Then it was announced the whole hidden leaf was their including naruto who was escorting the mizukage .

"Representing the mist mizukage and the seven swordsmen and their apprentices."said the gate guard

"The sword men are reunited since when."said asuma

"since I was eight years old ."said naruto

"why didn't you tell us naruto "asked anko

" The reason for that is simple but I can not tell you with out the mizukage's permission." said naruto

"Where does your loyalties lie naruto ."said kakashi then asuma said "that was going too far kakashi."

"MY FUNCKING LOYALTIS HUH YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING NERVE YOU FAILURE OF A TEACHER MY FATHER YOUR SENSIE AND MY MOTHER KUSHINA UZUMAKI WERE KONOHA HEROS AND YET their FUCKING KID IS TREATED LIKE SHIT."naruto shouted and walked of the mizukage saw this and said "kakashi hatake your action will not go

unpunished. "

then this mizukage said "my son I will not have you living in konoha any more these people will hand you over or war ."The mizukage removed her hood and mask to reveal that kushina was under the mask the jonin and chunin were shocked and in awe .

Then naruto stepped forward and said "there will be an evaluation of your skills swordsmen prepare and meet me at training ground 7 ."Then kakashi looked at naruto and said "your in charge of them." Then sephiroth said "no we both are in charge my little brother takes care of their examinations and quickness training your punishment is simple you will fight me or naruto depending on how pissed he is."

**IN the hokage's office**

The hokage and the council members were aware of what happened and they were scared shitless. Then naruto along with kushina walked in and naruto said "hey fucker payback is a bitch anit it ."Then kushina hugged naruto and said "not yet my on surly that they can make it up to you" they nodded in agreement .

"Fine my match against neji is now a fight to the death any objections no good got now make it happen."said naruto

Then foot steps were heard and a woman bowed in front of naruto an whispered a request "I agree with that my dear student"said naruto.

"I would like to make a request a match between one of my swordsmen and you hiashi to make it worth while my swordsmen has a request."said naruto this made the council nervous and the hokage raised an eyebrow

"i accept what is your request."said hiashi the swordsman removed her hood and mask to revell it to be hitomi hyuuga the council was in awe and she said "when I win my kids come with me and my master has already agreed to train them is that right naruto."said hitomi

"I agree ."said hiashi

"Then in that case I will begin your training ."said naruto then hitomi smiled and the council were shocked .

**At training ground seven **

The seven swordsmen were there and konoha shinobi were watching and naruto's friends they were all wide eyed and then zabuza walked of feeeling sore and haku went to heal him and he said "naruto is not in a good mood ."

"I forgot to tell you my daughter was badly hurt and naruto is pissed o I am fighting hisahi for them to live at mist the mizukage agrees that for naruto's happiness they should come with us and for their well being as well." said a shy hitomi

Then hinata and hanabi looked at the woman and naruto said "hurry up hitomi hyuuga and your daughters are here also "pointing to hinata and hanabi thennaruto spoke "your test is different try to knock me down with in three turns ."

1st try she fail but almost does it .

Then she put all of her might in to a swing then naruto fell back into a tryy ans said "you pass vice captain of the swordsmen "then hinata walked up to naruto and said "you knew that my mom was alive and you never said anything why."

"She told me not to due to you will bge in more danger I will explain later during the exhibition match between your father and your mother it was her idea not mine." said naruto

an this is part one of the training month nex chapter narut lerns how to sumon foxes and what is this kyuubi is what I know it is short trying to build up for some thing


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer i do not own anthing used **

**The training and naruto is a spy and kyuubis ?**

The long haired swords man was walking through the streets of konnoha and saw a woman with dark purple hair with a chain vest for the first time sephiroth blushed. The snake misstress was checking out a long haired man with a black trench and with silver shoulder plates , he also has grey trousers with black boots she also blushed and thought of images.

"Hey my name is sehpiroth and may, i ask what is your lovely name miss...?"asked the one winged angel .

"It is anko mi mi mitarashi and i would like to know would you mind become my date for the evening ."said a love struck snake misstress . Kurenai was inshock her best friend was acting like her student hinata .

"well my little brother is performing to night his band called the power fox nine,so care to join us oh before i forget her is three tickes for hinata and her team including her sensei and back stage passes."said sephiroth ank was doing back flips in he mind she was happy and in love 

"okay... what the fuck just happened ,"asked kurenai .

"I think i have found love in my life," said anko then kuernai was happy and shocked at the same time ank final got a crush on some one.

**The training ground **

The test between hitomi hyuuga and naruto was going at a slow pace , but it was going at the pace the hyuuga wanted.

"Well planned but i can wait forever and watching for a weakness does not work on me ,"said naruto smiling .

Then unexpexcetedly she knocked him down and naruto was happy and he said "con-grats hitomi new leader of the swordmen."

**With hinata **

The hyuga was shocked that her crush was teaching, her mother and he was holding back the whole time .

"So naruto kun please explain why did you keep it secret ... ?"asked the hyug princess.

"Long story short she was thretened to leave you or else you would be killled your grand father is responsable for it so i might have done something about it , i trained her to be a swordsman and taught her how to strenghten herself."said naruto hinata was taking it in and hugged him and said "thank you naruto."

"Oh and hinata i have a little surprise for you later ,"said the sliver haired boy .

**Wtth jenova **

The plan that jenova has in mind was coming together, with each passing secong she loved the fact that naruto did his mission silver haird woman smiled and laughed .

"Mei ... sumon the council ,"comanded jeoava.

"yes mistress jenova ,"she said and did what she was told 

**momentes later **

The council member were allin attendance as ,well as the swordsmen minus naruto and sephiroth.

"Mizukage samm what is reason you summond us," asked hitomi the mizukage looked at everyone she smiled.

"Naruto is coming home ,"said jenova cheeers were heard through pout the leaf village.

"So that why naruto helped me with my training,"said hitmoi 

"You figured it out huh hitmoi ... he has a crush on hinata so that means that hintat will be his second wife ,"said jenova she told them about naruto being in the mist c.r.a the were speachless. 

**With naruto **

The swordsman was getting read to meet kyyubi whom had been freed since he was three , the two has been close like best friends and when he was older the became a couple and also naruto had lernt that he was put in the c.r.a . (an naruto is imortal for plot reasons)

"Hey naruto you have one more girl left to find to marry ."said kyuubi she hugged him .

" I known and you have something else to tell me ,"said naruto she took his hand and put it on he stommach she blusshhed .

Naruto simled and said "i am very happy would you like hinata to the second wife ?"

"I think it is a good idea but she needs some imporvement."said kyuubi

"My mother is goning to train her,"said naruto kyuubi eyes went wide and said "poor hinata."

**AN next time the chunin exams being and jenovas plans come into the light**

**what do you think of the parings ?**

**Tiffa will be a part of the comedy part of this **

**cloud paring is ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer i don not own anything used in this

**chapter 4 naruto's crush revealed **(it is not hinata)

The adoptive younger brother of naruto haku ,was watc him and kyuubi along with his wife naruto let a bomb shell drop .

"not for me but for haku hes is a good person and perfect for her ,"said naruto this made kyuubi was curios now .

"but you said my second wife ," said kyuubi

"What i ment was an assatant to help you around plus she would not like the real me ,"said naruto in a sad tone .

The kyuuni caught the mean of what naruto said , she also new that naruto's real self was some thing fear full.

**with the mizukage**

The mizukage sumomened naruto into her office ,Then she found out that naruto never had a crush on hinata .But it was her adoptive son haku that had the crush .Then naruto entered and bowed inrespect of his mother .

" naruto in what way do you think of hinata ?"asked jenova with hitmoi behind her .

"only as a sister i resptect her in so many ways, i feel she needs haku and the same goes for two are alike they might help each other out," said naruto this made jenova agree along with hitmoi.

" So ... who is the female you have a crush on /"asked hitmoi this peakeed the intrest of all those there .

"it's ... yugito nii , also mei i love both of them including kyuubi,"said naruto shocking every his mother was in shock and saw naruto in confusin and in hurt .

"dismissted ,"said jenova.

"oh naruto you are come home to mist soon,"said jenova the made naruto happy and so he ran and hugged his mother.

**At the chunin arena**

the crowd was in a state of anticpation , they could not wait for the first match against blinded hyuuga was afarid for his life , on the other hand naruto was laughing like a madman

"Can you hear me hyuuga , you're fate bullshit has cost you dearliy ,"shouted naruto the ten ten walked in and said "please spare him."

"Hell no get out ,"said naruto with anger.

" naruto why are you so angry ,"asked hitomi .

Then naruto took a calming breath and said "people like him make me angry so up them selfs like everyone else in this village , they hate but they do not ask why they hate fools ."

**In The Audince **

The friends of naruto were shocked at, the rage of naruto uzumaki , the people in the stances were in shock and in fear for there very lives. The third hokage and the kazekage was looking at kushina and thinking 'man are we screwed'

" Naruto show no mercy let your vengance be brutal and unforgetable "said the mizue kage then a blue light envolped the mizukage and ther was jenova with her bright white eyes and sliver hair .The kage's knew that naruto knew every detail of what was going on . Then the third , went after jenova and whispered " just play along ."

**In The fighing arena**

The two boys were contuing , the fight neji was curios and started observe .The naruto more then kaashi and he attacked naruto then naruto cut kakashis hand of with one swop and then said "consider this my good bye kakashi teme."

**In The kage box **

The one winge angel was in battle wish orchimaru, he was smiling evilliy .( think alucard smiling )

"Why are you doing this , i never did any thing to you ,"sadin a frightned orchimaru.

"I know that , but you did weaken , the fourth the father to my little brother , naruto and i am going to torture you for the fun of it ,"said a happy sephiroth . The one winged angel finished the fight with a gravity crush .

**In the are where naruto is **

the genin were ready to fight thier driend and trusted comrad , Then out of know where danzo and his root ninja cam at him and he killed the all one by one ,The blondquickly apeared and reappared cutting them dom eith his twin fox blades.

"One moment please, i have and insect to kill and maybbe we will talk ,"said naruto pointing at danzo then two dark orange wings sprouted from his back along with nine fox tails .

"It the winged kyuubi but he is just myth, but i never thought naruto as the winged kyuubi ,"said kakshi in shock the all the females blushed .

"Kyuubi bomb ,"shouted natuo destying danzo . Then naruto jamp aside jenova, said "mission complete."

Then mei came up to naruto as well as yugito nii ,kissed him on the cheek saying "well come home naruto koi ."The blonde smiled and whispered and said let go home ladies .

**An i had to wait and do this chapter slowly **

**should naruto **

**a turn evil and all ninja becomes his enmy **

**b kushina is alive and wants her son back **

**c both **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer i do not own any thinge used

**jenova angered**

As naruto was on a mission for the mist some thing happened that made jenova boy had seal on him similar to the bird cage seal that realeased a poison .Then jenova sumond hitomi and told her.

"the only people who would know those seal were danzo ,"said hitomi this made jenova angry and very bloodthirsty for leaf blood.

Then in walked spehiroth and he performed healing wind , this cured him but only for a while .

**In the leaf **

The ninja walked towards the hokageand the ninja said "missiion complete hokage sama ,"

"i am sorry naruto i was left with no choice ," said tsunade then in walked a brown harid boy

"hey sis ,"said the boy

"hey nawaki "said the senju

With sephiroth and anko

The sanke queen was nervous for a reason she was nbot sure how her husaban d would take to the news . then again he could laugh with joy or fait with shock she thought ,Then at that moment in walked sephirioth

"tell me waht is the problem maybe i can fix it ,2saed sephirioth whispering it in her ear

"i am going to have twins ,"she shouted then sephiroth smiled and said " yahooo oh happy day i am going to be a dad ,"

**With naruto **

The boy began to wake up and he etting angry bey the second henknew who it was and he was not happy .

"it was tsunade that ordered my death that bitch "said naruto thenn in walked jenova hearing every word

"this is an act of war ,"said jenova

**AN** what is going on in the leaf who ismanipulating tsunade ?

should sephiroth and naruto take over the akatsuki yes or no


	6. secret origins winged terror

**Disclaimer i do not own naruto nor anything else used **

**the on coming winged terror ( the secert origins part 1 ) **

**Naruto was on a rampage the poision seemed to have made him angry constantly , so jenova was forced to seal him within a crystal . This made the mist an angry village and hateful towrds the leaf mist ninja started to attack leafninja for any reason even kyuubi reverted to her destrucive ways **

**In naruto's mind **

**Sehpiroth was in his mind trying to fix the problem but the soultion was a hard one he had to choose chakra or mako enrgy naruto had to choose and fast **

**"naruto can you hear me ."asked sehpiroth**

**"yes i can oh and i choose makio enrgy ,"said naruto and a burst of light and the crsytal began to crack and shatter .**

**Outside **

**naruto flew as fast as he could to the hidden lead for answrs and then he saw a man with a right red eye who has the who leaf villiage under a genjustu.(guess who he is )**

**"hm ," went the man and he gave a light chuckle and laughed**

**"so this is how that blood limit is made how sad ,"said the sasuke look alike **

**In naruto's mind **

**A dark engergy was beging to surface and the kyuubi wen to take and look and saw demon **

**and angel dna fusing to gether **

**"it can not be the prohecy of the fallen on "said the kyuubi with tears she resaeled her self with in nauto **

**"you will be sealed naruto for on thousand years or more ,"said kyuubi**

**"i understand ,"said naruto **


End file.
